


Five Words... Daniel

by Sally M (sallymn)



Series: Five Words [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallymn/pseuds/Sally%20M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a challenge I was given five words and had to write ficlets on each for Daniel. The words were <em>sparrow, Mars, five, burning</em> and <em>werewolf</em>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Words... Daniel

**Five Words... Daniel**

****

**Sparrow**

****

The avians on PXC-889 reminded him of sparrows: fierce, beady-eyed, oddly dispassionate and economical in their small callousnesses. 

****

At least, he thought they were small... at first. 

****

Afterwards - after the flight, the rescue, the locking out of that Gate and that world - it was years before he could see a sparrow with a worm, and _not _shake for hours.... 

****

  

****

**Mars**

****

We've been everywhere you can - and can't imagine, all through the galaxy, even beyond. And even so, we've yet to set foot on our nearest neighbour. 

****

Dr Jackson reads up on the God of War, he thinks about how what he reads might translate to a Goa'uld, and he stares at grainy pictures that might be mountains and riverbeds and natural rockforms... and says again that we should keep it that way. 

****

Maybe, for once in his career, he really doesn't want to _know_. 

****

  

****

**Five**

****

Daniel seems to be the only one who doesn't think it's funny. 

****

Of course, there's no way the Guinness Book of Records _would_ take it, not even if Jack and Lou Feretti and the rest think the Guinness Book of Records _should_ take it. There's also no way the Air Force would let them send it in. But everyone on base agrees, five must be the record. 

****

For the number of wakes one man has had in a lifetime. 

****

Daniel doesn't think it's funny, of course, because they're _his_ wakes, they're _great_ wakes... and he never gets to them, because he's always busy being dead somewhere else. 

****

  

****

**Burning**

****

Daniel dreams a lot. About Share, of course; about Sam with glowing golden eyes, about her, and Jack, and Tealc being gu'oulded or zatted, or killed in a thousand unhuman ways. About the child. 

****

About tying knots in running water. About the staircases that twist and warp and trap his feet. About losing the ability to talk, or to read, or to see. 

****

But the ones he has most are about burning bookcases - all different, from the shelves in his first foster home, that held the ones his father bought, to the massive University treasure troves he remembers so well from his studies. From the battered, rickety, comfortable wooden stacks in Robert's flat, to the secluded, protected rooms of rare ancient documents in government or private collections, to the layers of precisely ordered, gleaming grey steel in the military library in the Mountain. He's seen them all, and in the dreams he watches them all burn. 

****

They each and every one seem to burn just as well, just as fiercely, just as devastatingly. He can never stop them, and he never wakes till they are ashes. 

****

Daniel still doesn't know what those dreams mean... 

****

  

****

**Werewolf**

****

Dr Daniel Jackson made it his duty to _never_ judge, to always try to meet everyone - no matter how alien and unhuman - halfway. There is much to learn, many things that can be exchanged, and always (well, _almost _always) good in every place and every race they encounter. 

****

But even Daniel wasn't sure that halfway was such a good place when his two wonderful new 'friends' turned into six-foot canines and ate three marines, two majors and an astrophysicist before he could even remind them of the bit about _peaceful _explorers... 

****

**

**\- the end -**

**


End file.
